


Star

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: My mother was always so happy to hold me in her arms, afraid that if she let go for a second then I would disappear. I was her little miracle, she would always say.





	1. A Second Chance

My mother was always so happy to hold me in her arms, afraid that if she let go for a second then I would disappear. I was her little miracle, she would always say.  
I was born on a rather peaceful night at the local hospital, which is ironic given that my birth was anything but peaceful.

“What did you just say?” her voice was barely audible too exhausted to say much after the delivery.  
“I don't understand,” one grief stricken man had said. His head felt light, the room was starting to sway. Staggering a little bit he grasped onto the rail of the bed leaning on it for support.  
From the doctor's eyes both parents looked dead. The light they had was now gone.  
Clearing his throat he repeated the same words he had spoken not even a minute ago. “I'm terribly sorry but your daughter has little chances of surviving. Being born so early with such a weak immune system is just too much for her small body to overcome. I suggest spending as much time as you could with her by your side and make her comfortable as possible until it is time.”  
The husband thought back to all of the news reports about new advances in the medical field being able to save hundreds of lives. “Can't your medicines and machines do something?”  
“We're trying but I don't think there is much we can do.”

The mother somehow finding strength spoke in a demanding voice, “Where is she? I want to see her now.” She rose to sit up in the bed, making a move to remove the sheets that were currently trapping her.  
The doctor placed his hand on hers to get her to look his way. “You need to stay put and rest. You're in no good condition to be moving around right now. The nurses should be here soon with April.” On that note the view of a cart rolling in through the door caught their attention.  
Bringing the cart next to the bed the two parents' hearts shattered even more.  
There encased in her own little bubble was April, their precious baby girl. She was awfully tiny, the tiny pink hat the nurses put on her could've easily engulfed her whole head. Multiple tubes connected her to bags filled with medicine that hung off the pole attached to the bubble.  
“What did we do to deserve such a cruel fate towards our family,” they thought. “They lived their lives like any other person would have, so why?”  
“Oh April,” her mother said as she placed her hand on the outside of the bubble. Tears began streaming down her face. With this plastic in the way she couldn't even touch her baby.  
Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes he leaned down to wrap her in a hug.  
Feeling the warmth and comfort coming from his body she clung to him with heart-breaking sobs.

A few hours had passed and the food the nurse had brought continued to sit cold on the tray. The newly made parents were too consumed with sadness to eat. Both parents were currently lying down in the hospital bed. The husband tried to comfort the wife with words of hope as they both continued to watch over April lying in her bubble crib.

By the time when most babies could be released April's condition had deteriorated to the point where death's door seemed only a minute away. Her body was growing thinner with each passing day and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes grew dull. Knowing that the treatments were failing the doctors allowed the parents to bring her home.  
The employers of the couple after hearing the news allowed them to take as much time they needed to be with April, expressing their sympathy for the once happy couple who were just so excited not even a month ago.  
The crib that was in her newly decorated room was put next to the couple's bed so they could keep a close eye on her.  
It was on the 3rd night out of the hospital, that faint crying had instantly woken them out of their slumber. Rushing to April's side the mother picked her up to cradle against chest. Walking slowly with her husband they stepped out onto the balcony. Glancing up at the sky with tears streaming down their faces a streak of light flashed across the sky. It was a shooting star.  
“I know this won't help but what else is there to do to keep my hopes from falling,” croaked the man. “Every wish I made on a star as a kid, I want to take it back and replace it with one that will save my little April.”  
His wife uttered the same in agreement.

Unknown to them someone just so happened to hear their heartbreaking plea. The two were just about to head back in when a flash of light caught their eyes. It was strange a small ball of light floating right in front of them. The outline of a figure, robotic in shape began to form as it stepped closer to the family. Fearing as to what it was the father stepped in front of his family to act as a shield.  
“Who… or for the matter… what are you?”  
In a serene voice it spoke. “No need to worry, I won't do you any harm. I'm the soul of the allspark, a source of energy for another group of beings. I've heard your cry and wish to full fill it.” A string of light went from the figure and into April, who began to glow.  
The parents looked at their baby girl with worrying glances. Their voices began to rise, “What did you do to her?”  
“I simply gave her some of my energy. She'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning, although as she grows you'll begin to notice some non-human qualities, which will make her quite special. Love and cherish her for her future will be hectic, she is destined to save the beings of my world and your world from destruction.”  
They stood there looking at the figure in bewilderment. “What's going to happen in the future?”  
“As I mentioned earlier there are more than just humans in this universe. In time they will come to earth to search for me. There will be battles against good and evil, that will be challenging for your daughter but with the help of friends she'll pull through.”  
“Why are you here if these things are looking for you?”  
“This is just a body of energy that allows me to move freely wherever I desire. My real form is confined to one place.” At that last word the figure dissipated from view, leaving the couple to ponder at if this was real or not as they looked down at their sleeping baby.

Waking up the next morning, the two of them looked at each other with a questioning look. “You know I had the craziest dream last night with both you and April in it,” said the mother. “Some weird figure had come after hearing our wish about April getting better.”  
“I was about to tell you the exact same thing, it mentioned how she was destined to save the world.”  
From the crib they heard a small giggle.  
It was very strange given April's ill state. She never once giggled. Getting out of bed to look over her they were amazed to see that she looked healthier than ever before since her birth.  
“So that dream was real.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: character death   
> It will be sad towards the end.

A few days after the encounter with the strange soul the happy couple took April back to the hospital to get checked on. Walking into the pediatric care center with smiles on their faces along with the sound of a giggle from a baby wrapped up in a blanket had one nurse doing a double take. There in the blanket was April but she looked healthier than ever. Never would she forget that family after taking care of their baby girl many times herself. Ever since they left she had been a little sad at the condition little April was in, but now that sadness was ebbing away. Her lips turned upward in smile. She squealed, “Oh my goodness!” all the while hurrying over to them.

The doctors and nurses never expected to see her again after seeing how she looked before leaving their care. Tests were run to see what could have caused this but the results showed nothing. “It was a miracle,” they proclaimed. The entire hospital staff after hearing about the miraculous recovery came to see for themselves. People crowded the waiting room where the family sat trying to get a glimpse of April. They wanted to do more extensive tests in hopes of figuring it out but the parents who knew the real cause of her healthy state and not wanting to attract further attention with the media declined. Everything had quieted down after a few days and the couple were able to go back to work.

April's crib stayed by their bed for almost two weeks before they decided she was well enough to stay in her own room. Although still wary like most new parents they went out and bought one of the best baby monitors in the market, placing it right next to the crib in order to hear if anything was wrong.  
April grew up fairly well since then, getting along well with the kids in the neighborhood. Happily being spoiled every now and then by her parents. However as she grew her parents could see that she wasn't normal like the other kids. 

They first noticed around the age of 5 that April seemed to have more strength than she should've had for a regular 5 year old. "Honey did you just see what she did?" asked the husband with unsure wide eyes. No answer came. Her mother was astonished, as she stood there frozen next to him. They had seen their 5 year old push the bookshelf in the living room a foot over to the side to reach her toy that had rolled underneath it. Now that bookshelf wasn't the easiest thing to move. It was a very tall bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling. The entire thing was filled with books that resulted in a very sturdy and heavy bookshelf. Three movers when the parents were moving into their new home had to work together to move it into place. So it's reasonable to see why the parents were catching flies with their mouths.

They learned that April's body could handle a lot more falls and tumbles then other children as she ran around the house. When she turned 7 her mother had freaked out after seeing April fall from a tree that she was attempting to climb. Surely thinking that something was broken she was ready to drive off to the hospital but later held back on that idea when she could see that her daughter was perfectly fine. April simply just got up and brushed the dirt of her arms playing it off like it nothing happened. She wanted to keep climbing but her mother forbade her from climbing that tree or anything else for that matter.  
“But mama, I have super powers!”, April whined. To prove her point she got into the hero stance that she remembered seeing in one of her favorite cartoons.  
Her mother laughed, “Of course you do, but that still doesn't mean you can climb over everything. Okay?”  
“Okay,” April mumbled in response as she kicked the dirt. She still climbed the backyard trees whenever her mother wasn't looking. Looking out from the top of the tree to the tall city buildings in the distance and homes down below amazed her. Her parents didn't say much to her on the source of her unnatural abilities until one day April got in trouble at school for punching a mean boy for mocking one her friends way too much. He ended up with a black eye, which his parents didn't care for and so April was forced to apologize at the parent teacher conference.

Sitting in the backseat of the car with crossed arms sat April who was upset pouting. “He was the one being mean.”  
“I know sweetie, but you could have just told the teacher. Fighting won't get you anywhere except in trouble,” her dad drawled on. “Remember your super powers make you much too strong now. If you had hit him any harder there would've clearly been some damage.”  
"Then why do I have to be so different!"  
The mother sighed casting a glance to her husband who was mirroring her expression. They were going to have to tell her.  
Noticing the pause after her question April spoke again, “What's going on?”  
“We'll tell you when we get home.”

Once the family had gotten home they all sat down on the living room couch to begin the story as to why she was so special. Showing baby pictures from a photo album that April had never come across before. In it were all the pictures her parents had before the entity called the Allspark appeared before them. Foretelling that the future she would likely to have would save thousands possibly millions of lives.  
“Now you must keep this a secret to yourself,” marked her father.  
“Why?”  
“There's no telling what some people or the government will do to you if they found out about your powers. They might even see you as dangerous and try to hurt you. Your dad and I don’t want anything to happen to you okay?”  
“Yes, mama. What about you and daddy? Will you be safe?”  
Her father spoke this time, “I'm not so sure about that…but if anyone does find out I believe they'll prevent you from seeing us again and if they do permit us to it would be with very little time and contact. So no more fighting from now on…oh and also when in PE tone it down on your speed and arm throws.”  
While at the parent teacher conference the PE teacher happened to notice them as they were walking to the school. Praising their daughter on how good she was doing in PE in outrunning all the kids and being the best thrower in dodgeball.  
“Ok, daddy.” Her mother looked down at her phone.  
“Oh, wow. I didn't think it would be this late. I should start making dinner. April you want to come and help?”  
“Yes!”

Just like her parents had asked she hid her powers from the public and everything was normal again but it was a few months after her 10th birthday when it happened.  
They were going home after eating at a restaurant that they had let April pick. The family was happily singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. None of them were hitting the right keys but it didn't matter. The car was heading straight for the intersection and since the light was green the husband didn't worry about the brakes. However on the other road that connected to the intersection a truck was barreling down the road. The light for the truck driver was red but he didn't notice it as his eyes closed in exhaustion for just a few seconds.

April's mother turned her head to look at her daughter, her mouth opening to say something but in that instant the truck had hit. For a few seconds April heard the sound of screams and crunching metal before everything around her went dark.  
The next thing she woke up to was the blur of blue and red lights all around. She saw figures running straight to her before everything went black again. When she opened her eyes for a second time she realized that she was being carried to an ambulance truck. A lady in a paramedics suit was standing beside her. “Honey I need you to stay with me okay. Blink if you can understand.” She blinked in response. “Everything’s going to be okay.” In that moment April believed her but it wasn’t until much later when she awakened again that everything was most definitely not okay. As she was being put into the ambulance over near the trees for a second she thought she a saw a glowing figure but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.


	3. 3

After being taken to the hospital and treated for injuries, April Kirkson awakens a day later to find herself in a bed in a stark white room. “Where am I?” The side of her head was slightly throbbing but other than that she felt completely okay. Moving to sit up she winced as her headache protested to the movement. Feeling a slight tug on her hand she glanced down to see a needle connected to a tube leading to some sort of liquid in a bag. Her face scrunched up in befuddlement as she tried to remember what had happened. April was completely clueless until the remembrance of a scream brought everything back. Curling into a ball she wailed. The sounds and images kept replaying through her mind. “Mama, daddy,” she cried. Growing frantic at the thought of her parents she went to tear the needle out but in that instant the door to her room opened causing her to stop and look up. All she could see was a blur of brown and white through the tears. The blur quickly rushed over to her to grab a hold of her hand. A nurse came rushing in a second later. Upon closer inspection the blur revealed to be a doctor with dark brown hair and green eyes.

“April its okay. My name is Doctor Frost. You’re in the Hospital,” he said trying to distract the distressed girl while the nurse quickly injected a small dose into the bag in order to calm her down.  
With a sniffle April asked, “Where’s mama and daddy?”  
At that question Dr. Frost paused unsure on how to tell the young girl. He loved working as a doctor but at times like this his heart was consumed with grief. Telling his patients and the families were always the hardest part of his job. He sighed and looked at her with pity. No one should have to experience this especially someone so young. “April, I'm sorry I have to say this but your parents...they're…gone.”  
“What...do you mean gone? More tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
“Well you and you’re parents were in a car accident and well they didn't survive. They are dead.”  
The tears fell down her face like a river. “No, no, no. I want mama and daddy!”  
The nurse who had moved to stand on the other side of April’s bed spoke. “I’m sorry honey.” She patted the girl on the shoulder to provide some semblance of comfort. April blindly grabbed the nurse to pull her into a hug. The scene before the two medical professionals just made them even sadder. After making sure April couldn’t do anything else to harm herself Doctor Frost soon left leaving the nurse to sit by the girl until she fell unconscious.

It was a few hours later that the doctor came back in to check on her. “We've contacted your Aunt Rachel, so she'll be here in a little while to come see you.”  
By now however April had tuned everything out. If it wasn’t for her powers she would have been with mama and daddy right now she thought. She started to hate the powers given to her. It was the only reason why she was alive and they were not.   
“Why can't I be normal?” She would have let the tears roll down her face but after hours of crying they seemed to have dried up.

After a few days in the hospital and going to the funeral which involved another emotional breakdown Aunt Rachel took her away from it all, back to live with her. April hardly ate much during those first few months. Her talkative spirit had disappeared and was replaced with one that spoke barely any word at all. Rachel tried to comfort her niece but nothing seemed to work at first but she finally started to come around.

When a girl by the name of Brittney moved into the neighborhood April moved further out of her shell of depression. The two of them became the best of friends. 

Years passed and it was now April's 12th year in high school. She was currently sitting in her last class for the day waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher was making them give a speech on an ancestor in their family. Glancing at the clock she could see that there was a little over five minutes left in class.


	4. The Dream

“Alright Witwicky your up next.”

I looked to see Sam get up from his desk and walk to the front of the room. I knew who he was but as far as personally knowing him that would be a no. Like most of the other the guys in this school he was captivated by Mikala. I don't really like her but she can be nice from time to time which makes her tolerable to be near. Seeing the random stuff Sam pulled out I wasn't really sure it could be called a speech. He seemed real frazzled. Probably just put all of it together this morning.

“Okay so my grandfather Archibald Witwicky was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, and these are the glasses he wore when he went on the expedition.” He continued to drone on.

It was interesting to say the least, his grandpa found something very strange hidden in the ice and later goes crazy with these symbols that he sees in his head. I wonder what it was that he saw. Everybody else in class just laughed it off. With the bell ring signaling the end of class everyone took off, I laughed to myself at hearing part of his plea to the teacher to bump up the grade to an A. Well good luck with that. Walking out into the hall the next thing I saw was a flash of blue and purple out of the corner of my eye.

“Heeeyy April!” I knew who it was instantly. The only person in this school with blue and purple highlights with blonde hair was Brittney.

“What's got you so excited?”

“You should be happier than me since it's your birthday. Anyway are you still coming over later?”

“Yep I haven't forgotten.”

“Good cause were going to do a small marathon of Harry Potter before going to the junkyard later.”

After talking with Brittney a little bit more I made my way over to the parking lot to my car. A sense of anxiety always came over me when I sat behind the wheel. I was still somewhat afraid of driving since the accident especially whenever a truck appeared near me but I've managed to work on it. My car was fairly decent given that the model was a few years old. Just bought it 6 months ago with the cash I saved up from the art that I created and sold. Some people would be surprised if they knew the price others would pay to get some of my creations. My aunt says this artistic ability was something I inherited from my dad who had a gift for painting. Smiling to myself I grabbed for the door handle thinking about what I need from the junkyard when a voice tore me out of my thoughts.

“Hey April. Babe, you want to come to the party by the lake later?”  
Internally sighing I swiveled toward him. Seriously? I was just about to leave. “Mark, just because me and your sister are friends doesn't mean we're close. Don't call me babe.”

“Ah, that makes sad.”

“Like hell it does”

“So are you coming?”

“You know what my answer is going to be, so just go walk back over there to where your friend Trent is.” He frowned at me for a second before walking off and like that left me to get into my car. Pulling out of the lot I made a right to drive home. Passing the car dealerships as I went by I noticed a clown that looked ready to drop dead if he stood there any longer. The makeup was running down the sides of his face morphing it into a scary grimace. He's scaring the customers away instead of bringing them in. This is why people are even more scared of clowns. While sitting there at the light an old yellow and black Camaro drove past in the opposite direction. A shiver went straight down my spine for a split second and the mark on my shoulder started to burn. Weird. I did a double take as it went by. No one seemed to be driving the car. Did I just see that right? …Of course not, that is not possible maybe I was just seeing things. I continued to drive along the road but my mind kept whirling back to the Camaro.

Walking into the kitchen I could see a card on the table. Picking it up I began to read.

I wanted to give this to you but the boss called, he wants me to do the late shift since were currently low on staff. Anyway, Happy Birthday April! I know you'll be heading over to Brittney's later so I bought a small cake for you two to eat it's in the fridge.  
Love, Aunt Rachel.

Ps. Leave a slice for me please ^-^

Setting the card down I went to open the fridge to only end up letting out a squeal of delight. I can't believe she bought that cake. I had only gotten to eat it twice before but I had absolutely fallen in love with the taste. It was my favorite cake from the bakery in the city. The reason why I rarely got to eat it was because of their expensive prices. "Brittney is going to love this." Closing the door I went up to my room to put my stuff away before heading across the hallway into the extra room that held all my art work and sculptures. Thinking back to the Camaro I looked over at the wall. Drawings from one of my dreams covered a good portion of the wall.

(Flashback to one month ago)

My eyes opened to reveal that I was at the bottom of a hill. I cringed at the sound around me. My ears were being assaulted by the sound of gunfire and explosions. Racing to the top to see where I was I was stunned to say the least at what I saw. Giant robots were in an all-out battle with each other. Debris and robots were being tossed everywhere, one of which came very close to hitting me as I felt the wind from its speed fly past me. Never before had my dreams appeared so real before. “Where am I?”

A serene voice answered my question. “This is planet Cybertron.”

“Planet what?” I asked while searching for the owner of that voice.

“Cybertron.”

“Where are you?”

“Child I am just a voice inside of your head.”

“So I'm going crazy?”

The serene voice chuckled. “No you are not. I am only able to communicate with you right now through your mind since you are dreaming.”

“Okay, so are you going to tell me what is happening right now?” I pointed to the fighting that raged on down below.

“Those are the Decepticons and Autobots.”

“Really? They all look the same to me.” Images of the autobot and decepticon symbol flashed through my mind. “Ok and so why are they fighting?”

“All will be revealed soon my child, we will meet again but now it is time for you to wake up.”

“Hey! Wait just one minute. You can’t just hit pause in the middle of a fight scene.”

“This is just a memory my dear. Now I would tell you more but I do believe you must get up to get ready for school.”

Seeing no way to change their mind I agreed. I took one last look to the robots that were battling below. A flash of light blinded me as big explosion went off. When I opened my eyes again I found that I was back in my own room surrounded by the posters that hung on my walls.

"Well that was a strange dream."

After drawing some of the scenes that I had seen in my dream I had begun to forget about it until about a week ago when as I was getting out of the shower a searing flash of my pain hit my shoulder. I screamed when I looked at it in the mirror. Luckily at that time Aunt Rachel had left to go pick up dinner. There on my shoulder in a purple tint was the autobot symbol. I tried washing it off with soap but after much scrubbing I was left with an irritated redden shoulder and a still purple mark that didn't look fazed at all. In a daze I sat on the floor. “Why can't I be normal for once?”

(Flashback end)

“Oh well, now’s not the time to think about that.” Grabbing the large tote bag lying next to my desk I headed back down stairs to get the cake. Putting Aunt Rachel's slice in the fridge I walked out the door to my car.


	5. Junkyard

With my bag on my shoulder we snuck through the yard collecting things that caught my interest.  
I heard a huff of exhaustion from Brittney as we set down a large piece of metal. “I still don't see how you can lift some of this stuff when you come here by yourself. It's so heavy.” I just shrugged my shoulders.  
“I guess I'm just used to it.” Even though were best friends I still didn't have the courage to tell her about my powers. Aunt Rachel doesn't know either. On the question of the purple symbol that appeared on my shoulder I told both of them that the symbol was just a tattoo that I had gotten during one of our school breaks. Granted Aunt Rachel was mad at me for going off and getting a tattoo with her knowledge. Brittney was only disappointed that I didn’t tell her sooner.   
Hearing the sound of a car engine we froze. I thought it was the cops at first but something seemed off. Surely by now they would have turned on their lights or used the siren. Feeling a burn on my shoulder I turned my head to see the same Camaro from this afternoon drive by. Walking a bit further out from where I stood to see where the car was going, something crashed into me causing me to fall to the ground. Brittney quickly rushed over to help stand up.  
“April!”  
“What in the world was that?” I looked over to the other figure currently lying on the ground next to a pink sparkly bike. “Sam?” What was Witwicky doing here? While brushing off some of the dirt he looked at us with surprise.   
“I'm terribly sorry. Hey you two are from my school! What were your names again?”  
“It's April Kirkson.”   
“I'm Brittney Waltz.”  
“Well my name is Sam Witwicky.”  
“Now that introductions are done will you please tell me why you just crashed into me?”  
“Oh yeah, about that, well you see I was chasing this guy who just stole my car.” He started to walk off again as he talked. “Did you see where the car went?”  
“The Camaro?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It turned over this way.” I pointed in the direction I last saw the car turn. “You can just follow me, I know my way around this yard.” So we begin racing over to where I had pointed, what we weren’t ready for was to see it turn into a gigantic robot.  
I heard Brittney whisper, “Please tell me I'm dreaming.” Unfortunately we were very much awake.  
Seeing a tall stack of crates we ducked behind them. That thing was huge. Sam pulls out his phone.  
“My name is Sam Witwicky this is April and Brittney, who I just so happened to run into. Whoever finds this my car is alive okay!” He raises his phone to get a shot of the robot before quickly pulling it back down in hopes that he wasn't seen. “I love you mom, dad and Mojo.” We turned to sneak another glance at the robot. It was now sending a signal up to the sky with a light that held a symbol that was all too familiar. It was the same symbol that had appeared on my shoulder in the last few months. Sam not wanting to take a chance in attracting its attention took off running. Wait a minute that direction leads to those dogs.  
“Wait Sam! Don't go that way!” I yelled as I chased after him. Brittney followed right behind me. Sam however didn’t hear a word I said. The dogs had noticed us and were now intent on attacking us. Breaking free from their chains they chased us through the yard and up onto some wooden pallets. They barked viciously, daring us to make one move from where we stood. The hum of an engine made me lift my eyes off the dogs and back to the opening of the building we had run into. The robot car that we saw earlier came driving in and the dogs immediately ran away in fright. Now it was just the car and us.  
“Here take my car keys, I don't need them,” Sam said as he threw them at the car.  
However the Camaro just continued to sit there in front of us revving its engine. “Sam what sense does that make when we know the car is a robot?”  
“I didn't think about that.”  
I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. The police were coming. “I don't think it means to hurt us.” I told the two of them.  
“What!”  
“April we don't know what that robot thing is. How can we trust it?”  
“I just feel that we can. It did chase off the dogs.”  
The sound of police sirens was getting closer to the junkyard.  
“I'd rather take my chances with the police.” said Sam. Feeling him tap my arm, I looked at his face to see he was motioning towards another opening in the wall. Giving another glance at the robot car, I took off with him and Brittney in a mad dash.

“By the time I finally get home from a long day of work, I get a call from the police telling me you and Brittney were arrested with some boy and involved with drugs,” an unhappy voice said next to me in the car. “I really don't mind the boy but drugs! What on earth are you thinking? I thought I raised you better than that. Your parents would not be happy about this either Brittney.”  
“You did raise me up good Aunt Rachel. Those cops are the ones getting all the information wrong.” After sitting with Sam in the cell for awhile I knew what drugs they were talking about. “The boy I was with is Sam Witwicky and those drugs he had on him were for his dog Mojo, who injured his leg a few weeks ago.” By now we had pulled up to our house. Aunt Rachel still looked furious but seemed to believe me.  
She sighed. “Alright just don't get into any more trouble. Now tell me everything else that happened at the junk yard.”


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brought back home from the police station April and Brittney are currently trying to explain that they aren't crazy.

Sitting across from Brittney and me at the table sat Aunt Rachel who was holding a cup of tea. Waiting to hear her opinion on our description of what happened at the junkyard was nerve wracking.   
“I find this very hard to believe.”  
“But it's all true Aunt Rachel,” I replied. Brittney murmured in agreement.  
“April isn’t lying. There really was a robot and he was shining a symbol into the sky. He even had the same symbol that April has tattooed on her…”   
“Brittney!” I stared at her in horror. Of all the times for her to say that why did it have to be now? Realizing what she was just about to say Brittney clasped a hand over her mouth with a gasp.   
“Sorry I didn’t think that through.”  
“April Kirkson! What tattoo is she talking about?”   
I let out a sigh as I looked back towards Aunt Rachel. She looked even more upset. There was no way to avoid this. “Well I kind of got it a few months ago,” I said as I raised the sleeve of my shirt up to reveal the purple mark.  
“Why on earth would you get a tattoo in the first place and why that?” I was about to answer back but ended up pausing in thought. Did I really want to keep lying to them? Aunt Rachel is the only relative I have and Brittney has been my best friend for years. But what if they see me as a freak. What if they don’t want to be near me ever again? No they wouldn’t do that. April you’ve known them for years. You’ve got to have faith in them. “Well young lady are you going to tell me?” Aunt Rachel and Brittney eyes shined with curiousness. I don’t really know what this tattoo means but it would probably be best to tell them before anything else happens. There’s no telling when that robot might appear again. Besides they would be upset if they found out some other way.  
“I...well...I'm not lying when I said I got it a few months ago but it isn't a tattoo. It just appeared on my shoulder after I had gotten out of the shower.” The two of them didn’t believe it.   
“How does something like that appear,” inquired Brittney.   
“I don't know. A few weeks earlier I had this strange dream of robots that were fighting each other. It was so realistic it was almost like I was there. Anyway there were two sides the Autobots and the Decepticons.” I pointed back to my tattoo. “This symbol just so happens to be the autobot symbol.” Their faces still remained the same. They probably think I’m going crazy. What will make them believe? Wait a minute I have a picture of that robot from the junkyard on my wall. I even marked the date when I finished it.  
“April…,” began Aunt Rachel.  
“I'm not making this up!” Jumping up from my seat I dashed upstairs to grab the artwork that hung on my wall. Setting the drawings down on the table in front of them to see I let them look it over. “Both of you have seen me draw this before. I just finished it three days ago. This is the exact same robot we saw earlier. It has an autobot symbol as well.” The two of them looked the image over with awe.  
"Ok, so if you are telling the truth what does the robot have to do with all of this?" asked Brittney.  
“I'm not too sure but I know it has something to do with me based on what mama and daddy told me.”   
“What did Marcus and Rebecca tell you,” said Aunt Rachel. Her voice was laced with shock. There's no turning back I have to tell them everything.  
“In order for you to understand I'm going to have to tell you a secret that must not be told to anyone else for your safety and mine. Ok?”  
“Sure,” said Brittney.   
“Ok,” said Aunt Rachel.  
…  
It seemed like 10 minutes had passed as I waited for the two of them to say something. The steam from Aunt Rachel’s mug had long since disappeared. Brittney was the first to open her mouth. “So to sum it up you're saying that some figure gave you this strange power foretelling that you are destined to save the world that somehow involves these robots.”  
I chirped out a yes as I walked around the room putting stuff back where it belonged. Picking up the broken knife that I had set on the table I walked over to the trashcan to throw it away. During my storytelling earlier I had moved the refrigerator with one hand and then grabbed a knife to show them just how toughness of my skin. Aunt Rachel just about fainted as I went to stab the blade into my arm but after seeing no harm done to me she managed to gain some color back into her face.  
“Why didn't you tell me before,” asked my aunt.  
“I wanted to tell you guys but I wasn't sure on how you would react. I was worried that you would see me as some kind of freak. You’ve seen how strong I am and how the knife just broke when it hit my skin. Hell, I survived a car accident that normally would kill anybody.” I looked out toward the window as my vision began to blur. Why did I have to be so different? I felt someone grasp my hand.   
“April you are my best friend there is no way in the world I would give that up just because you have powers that happen to be very cool. Your secret is safe with me.”  
Before I can respond to Brittney I feel myself get enveloped in a hug. “You are not a freak. You are my niece who I see as a daughter that is amazingly artistic, good in school and sweet. There is no need to change.” Blinking the tears away that had formed in my eyes I mumbled a thank you to the both of them.   
“Since you have powers did you come up with a super hero name?”  
“Huh?” Letting go of my aunt I looked at Brittney who was looking very excited.  
“You're supposed to save the world. So that would make you the hero and every hero fights a villain with a villainy name. Oh I know you could be Artistica!”  
“No.” What kind of name was that?  
Aunt Rachel started laughing. “I don't think it's that bad. You do love art. Another possible name could be Honey fire.” I gave her an incredulous stare. I’m not even sure what to say about that one.  
“Honey fire? How did you come up with that?”  
“You love sweets, so the first part is honey and by the way thanks for leaving me a slice of the cake. The second part has to do with your fiery attitude at times.”  
“I do not have a fiery attitude.” I pouted.  
“I'd have to agree with your aunt on that one. You could be Fire Dragon since you love Draco so much.”


End file.
